1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus configured to manage device information stored in a file such as a film forming recipe or the like stored in a substrate processing device for processing a substrate such as a wafer or the like, a substrate processing system including the management apparatus and the substrate processing device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium. The substrate processing device performs, for example, a process such as a film forming process or the like on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) on which a semiconductor integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as an IC) is manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a large-scale semiconductor manufacturing plant (hereinafter referred to as a plant), a management apparatus for intensively managing a substrate processing device group including a plurality of substrate processing devices is introduced, and monitoring of production, accumulation and reference of production history or failure history and the like of each substrate processing device under the management apparatus may be performed by the management apparatus. The management apparatus and each substrate processing device are connected through a network such as a local area network (LAN) in which high-speed communication is possible or the like. Also, each substrate processing device stores a substrate processing recipe for processing a substrate and performs substrate processing based on the substrate processing recipe stored therein.
Meanwhile, since the substrate processing of the same content is performed on the plurality of substrate processing devices in parallel, a plurality of same substrate processing devices in which the substrate processing of the same content is performed, for example, a plurality of the same film forming devices for performing the same film forming process, is included in the plurality of substrate processing devices. Although the substrate processing recipe of the same substrate processing device originally has the same content, there are cases in which the substrate processing recipe is improved in a substrate processing device while the substrate processing is repeated, for example, a case in which a parameter setting value of the substrate processing recipe (e.g., a temperature setting value of a substrate processing chamber) is changed. Also, when a result thereof is good, the substrate processing recipe is applied to the other same substrate processing devices.
In this case, the improved substrate processing recipe file and a plurality of substrate processing recipe files stored in the other substrate processing devices are compared, a different parameter is determined and output, and the change of the substrate processing recipe file of the other substrate processing devices is performed based on the different output parameter.
A file comparing and updating process in the related art will be described with reference to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a flowchart for describing the file comparing and updating process according to the related art. In the example, a substrate processing device #1 stores an appropriate file. Also, files stored in a plurality of other substrate processing devices (a substrate processing device #2 and the like) are compared to the appropriate file of the substrate processing device by the management apparatus, and the files of the substrate processing device #1 and the like are modified to match to the file of the substrate processing device when there is a difference. The substrate processing device, the substrate processing device #1 and the like are installed in a clean room, and are connected to the management apparatus installed in an office through a network such as a LAN.
First, the management apparatus obtains the file of the substrate processing device #1 [S61 in FIG. 9], obtains the file of the substrate processing device #2 [S62], and compares the two obtained files [S63]. As a result of the comparison [S64], when there is no difference between the two files, the processing ends. When there is a difference of between the two files, the comparison result is output (e.g., comma-separated values (CSV) output) or a different part is recorded by a manipulator [S65].
Next, the manipulator moves from the office to the inside of the clean room [S66] and modifies and updates the file in the substrate processing device #2 based on the output comparison result or memo [S67]. Next, the manipulator moves from the inside of the clean room to the office [S68] and determines whether the file update is performed accurately or not. When it is determined that the file update is not performed accurately, the manipulator moves again to the inside of the clean room and performs the modification of the file. When it is determined that the file update is performed accurately, the processing is returned to Operation S62 and then the comparison and modification are performed on a file of a next substrate processing device, for example, the substrate processing device #3.
In this manner, in the related art, while it is possible to compare the two files in the management apparatus, it is impossible to simultaneously compare three or more files. Accordingly, when there are three or more comparison target substrate processing devices, much time is spent updating the files, the original substrate processing is not started, and it causes a decrease in an operation rate of the device.